1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal care cabinet, such as found in a bathroom that is built in and employs a plurality of snap-in shelf support rods so as to modify and adjust the vertical spaces between shelves and the lengths of shelves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art cabinets with adjustable shelves there are a number of opposite grooves on side walls and the shelf stretches across the opening and slides into the grooves. Such a construction is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,032.
Another prior art cabinet has inward projections or lances forming a number of shelf receiving ledges such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,949.
In addition there are interchangeable shelf support brackets that are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,746.
All of the above have the disadvantage of requiring the use of full shelves that extend across the cabinet and thus there is no provision for tall bottles unless the entire width of the cabinet is left open. This can be a waste of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,322 has to some extent solved the problem by employing vertical central supports so that half shelves may be used. This also has its disadvantages as walls are formed at the central portion of the cabinet which close off usable space. In addition with the vertical supports they are in increments to receive only at the most three shelves and the spacing is not nearly as versatile as needed. This structure has limited applications.